When the Last Light Goes Out
by Aphrodite3
Summary: Hermione becomes and Auror, and is sent to apprehend Draco, and Lucius Malfoy, but when the raid goes bad...will Draco get his revenge? And what happens when Hermione uses special powers that were thought to be long ago lost? DR/Hr fic... R&R Please
1. Flash Back

When Hermione becomes and Auror, and is sent to apprehend Draco, and Lucius Malfoy, but when the raid goes bad, she kills Draco's parents, will Draco get his revenge? And what happens when Hermione finds that she has special powers that were thought to be long ago lost? Please R&R, Lotsa Love to all who do ;)  
  
  
This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it I don't own any of the characters, I only own the plot, and the ideas. Please R&R  
  
  
Chapter One - Flash Back  
  
  
Hermione Granger waited for the signal that her fellow Aurors and her could apperate to the Malfoy Manor. Their assignment from the Ministry of Magic was to raid the Malfoy Manor to apprehend Lucious Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy for being Death Eaters, the murder of many wizards, and muggles. The reason that Hermione had wanted to join the raid was because Voldermort had assigned the Malfoy's' to kill the Weaslys, one of the oldest pureblood wizarding families in the magic world, besides of coarse the Malfoy clan. Ron had been killed when their house was detected by a simple 'Absumo' spell. Hermione would get revenge for her best friend, or she would die trying.  
  
All of a sudden there was a small pop noise, and a member of the Ministry disapperated in front of the small group.  
  
"May I have everyones attention please." The group became silent so the man continued,  
  
"You have a go, remember if you cannot apprehend them, or you are out numbered, you have permission to use the killing curse, best of luck!" With that said, he apperate. Everyone looked nervous, but Hermione figured that she should apperate before she lost her courage. With a small pop she apperated. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a large library, larger then the Library at Hogwarts, if it wasn't full of dark books, she would have curled up in a chair and read. After she noticed the many books, she took in her surroundings. To the left of her there were what she thought to be large windows, but she couldn't be sure because they were blocking any light from coming in by large forest green curtains that were embroidered with silver snakes.  
  
"How typical." She said out loud. She knew that the Malfoys were very proud of the fact that they were in the Slythern house when they attended Hogwarts. As her companions began to disapperated around her. But they didn't have a chance to look around because when their eyes adjusted to the lack of light, they noticed that they were not the only ones in the room, all around them there were black cloaked figures with bone white masks, and eyes that were hallow and without feeling, they were the notorious Death Eaters. But there were two of the Death Eaters that were not masked, their blond hair, and pale skin stood out in the dark room.  
  
"Welcome to my home." Drawled the older of the two, they knew that it was Luscious  
Malfoy.  
  
"Do you know what I do to people that come to my home uninvited? I kill them! Avarda  
Kadavra." The situation started to sink onto Hermione, it was a trap, they had been tricked, and now the Death Eaters could kill the best Aurors that the Ministry had, they had played right into their hands. When Hermione came out of her daze curses were flying past her in an all out rumble.  
  
"Don't kill the brunet!" Yelled a man, but Hermione knew that it was probably Draco, she suddenly very worried, and nothing that Draco did was nice! She quickly cast several curses that hit some Death Eaters, but there were to many of them, and no matter how many you hit, more seemed to appear from the shadows. There were only about ten Aurors still standing besides Hermione. The Aurors were at a direct disadvantage because they had nothing to hide behind. In a matter of seconds, the rest of her companions fell to the ground, she was al alone surrounded by Death Eaters.  
  
"Conligo." Draco yelled out, his voice ringing though the room. She was bound up with invisible ropes, and a gag. The remaining Death Eaters were coming out of the shadows, to retrieve the Aurors that were still alive. Draco and his father Lucious walked towards Hermione.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Mudblood trying to defeat the followers of Lord  
Voldermort and you call yourself smart." Hermione just glared at him.  
  
  
"How is Ronald the Weasel doing? Oh wait, I forgot, I killed him. That's probably why your here isn't it? Trying to get revenge?" Draco laughed at his own joke. Apon hearing him mention Ron, Hermione's heart was crushed, and hatred that was not known ran though her veins. Her eyes turned red, then black, and a black aurora engulfed her, while her hair turned black. The ropes that had been holding her snapped. She screamed, but no words came out, but snakes shot from her mouth, and rapped around Lusious's neck chocking and biting him. He fell to the floor and the snakes' dissippeared. Draco stared at her with disbelief. Her head rolled back and she spoke with a fierce voice that echoed through the room,   
  
"Eccere arbitratus adnumero acer dico eccere converso squalor, eccere charites attrecto consecro aetas adopto, absumo apud foedus, adflictatio clanculum!" (You will pay for the pain that you have caused, apon you I lay the curse of the old ones, the destroyer of my foes, the pain of the unknown!). Then he heard a blood-curdling scream, and the body of his mother appeared at his feet. Hermione's eyes flared with fire, and she was engulfed by green smoke. When the smoke cleared Hermione was gone.  
  
The sky out side turned dark, and it started to rain as a purple cloud of smoke started to appear on the top of a cliff over looking the ocean. Hermione's eyes went back to normal as her feet touched the ground. She crumpled to the ground and cried as the waves pounded on the rocks below. She felt weak, and tired. She had promised herself never to unbottle the dark magic that laid inside her. But it was too late, so she cried as it stormed around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Absumo - is Latin for destroy  
Conligo - is Latin for tie up  
  
  
  
  
Hey thanks for reading this, and Please Review! Thanks, oh and flamers are welcome... hope you all liked it! 


	2. Captured

Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter Books; all I own is the plot. Also I do use some things from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Willow Rules)  
  
Chapter 2: Kidnapped  
  
Hermione sat alone in the corner of a muggle karaoke bar. The Pint was the place that she  
went to think. She did a lot of that in the past 2 years. After the raid she had quit working  
out in the field, and only did desk work, she was better at it then a lot of people, because  
she liked to read, a trait that she had ever since she went to Hogwarts. It was midmorning, but Hermione didn't care. The bar tender walked over to her booth and asked  
  
"You're in here earlier then you usually are, want your usual?" Hermione looked up at the man, he was tall, with bluish grey hair, he was only about 25, but she had gotten to know him, and trusted him. She didn't know his real name because everyone called him Neptune or Nep or Tune for short because of his hair, and also because he was a good singer.  
  
"No not today Nep, I just want something to relax me please." She replied looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"Sure thing Hermione, one mulled wine coming up." He replied and walked to the bar to  
get her the drink. A few minutes later he came back with a glass of mulled red wine, she could see the steam rising out of the wine cup. He set it on the table before her and sat down. Hermione sipped the warm liquid and enjoyed it as the spicy, sweet taste slid down her throat and warmed her up for the inside.  
  
"You warmed it up," She smiled at him "Thanks, you always know what to do to make people feel better."  
  
"So why are you here so early, you don't usually show up until late at night! Is everything okay?" His eyes were pleading with her to tell him.  
  
'Great, what should I tell him? I killed 2 people a couple years ago, because I lost control over my magic? Or that I'm a sorceress in the making? Oh and that my life is falling apart?' She thought to herself, but she smiled, but the smile didn't go to her eyes and said,   
  
"Nothings wrong Nep, just not a good day you know?"  
  
"Ahh one of those days?" She just nodded.  
  
"Well then I'll let you be!" He said getting up.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she got up, leaving money on the table, and half a cup of wine.  
  
"Sure thing Hermione see ya! And Merry Christmas" He smiled, and she was gone. As she walked out of the Pints the sudden light of the winter day hit her. She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, and a black leather skirt that came just above her knee, her legs were covered in black stocking, and black knee high dragon hide dress boots. She started walking down the street and threw her coal black cloak over her shoulders, and fastened it at the nape of her neck with a golden clasp shaped as a lion's head. As she was walking she felt as though she was being watched, she stopped walking and looked over her shoulder, causing her raven black straight hair to fly out. Her hair had changed colour after she had first used the magic's that she had bottled up. It came down to her waist. As she scanned the street behind her she saw a man in a spruce green clock slip into the shadows.  
  
'Weird' she thought to herself.  
  
She continued walking down the street, occasionally looking over her shoulder. Her boots making a clicking noise on the sidewalk. When she turned the corner of the street, she saw another man clad in a clock of black that matched his hair, when he saw her he crossed the street and started to walk towards her. Hermione quickly turned and crossed the street. As she walked across the intersection, she was able to see that walking down all four streets were men dressed in black, except for the one man in green. She quickly walked down the street, and turned into the ally. When she looked back to the entrance on the ally, four figures appeared.  
  
'Shit, wizards.' The thought ran through her mind as she ran down the ally, all the while looking over her shoulder when BANG, she ran into something very solid, that made her fall backwards. As Hermione looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun, the thing that she had run into was a tall man, in black robes, and a white mask.  
  
'Why are Death Eaters after me?' She quickly grabbed her wand and pointed it at the  
Death Eater standing before her, she slowly rose to her feet pointing it at his heart. He  
quickly snatched her wand from her, leaving her defenceless.  
  
"Don't even bother, you can't hurt any of us." He sneered at her. That was when she noticed that the other four Death Eaters had caught up and were surrounding her.  
  
"Shit!" She thought to herself. She couldn't apperate without her wand. She quickly glanced around her hoping to find a possible route for escape. But to no avail, they were shoulder to shoulder, leaving no small space to slip through!  
  
"I now understand why the Lord wishes for this Mudblood." Sneered one of the Death Eaters behind her as he ran his fingerer down her spine.  
  
"I hope he'll let us have a little fun with her first." Another remarked. The leader knowing where this was going quickly swatted the hand away from Hermione's body and drawled,  
  
"We are not to play with her, he wants her something else. But I'm not sure what. But enough, if he finds out what your up to, he'll cast Avarda Kadavra on you." The Death  
Eater shut up in an instant, not daring to challenge him. With the conversation at a close the leader pointed his wand at Hermione and quickly cast  
  
"Stuptify." Hermione fell forward where the leader caught her, and quickly chanted.  
  
"Abeo dominus cubile (Disapperate to the Lord's Lair)." And with a wisp of black smoke they dissippeared...  
  
  
  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please review! 


	3. Reward

Hey I'm really sorry that it has taken soooo long to get this new chapter up! See the first chapter for the disclaimer. And don't forget to review!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three-Reward  
  
Two silver pools stared into a fire, the light from the flames dancing on the mans face, making him look like death itself. He swiveled the crystal goblet that he held in his hand, making the brandy slosh against the sides. He sat deep in thought, thinking about a way to get revenge. It had been 3 years ago on this miserable evening that he had lost his mother, and his father. Although he missed his parents greatly, he had been forced to forget them, and move on. As he sat, he pictured the girl that had ripped his reality apart. Even as he thought about her, he became angry, and as the fire roared in the fireplace, he pictured her, eyes dark and emotionless, hair a dark black color. He didn't know what had happened, but her appearance had changed abruptly that evening. He yelled in anger, and frustration, throwing his goblet into the fire, shattering the crystal, and making the fire his and sputter. He sat glaring at the fire, when the flames turned a dark green color, and there was a pop noise, as a masked head bobbed in the middle of the fire, the flames licking the bleached white mask.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco growled at the hooded head.  
  
"The Lord requests you." Replied the man, and with a pop, his head disappeared.  
  
Draco got up from the chair in the lounge, and apperated into his chambers, where he went straight to his closet. He retrieved a white mask, which had a green snake slithering in and out of a silver skull, in the middle of the forehead. Draco had been given his fathers position after his death, and had even been entitled to (if anything should happen to Voldermort) the title of the Dark Prince, and he would one day become the Dark Lord in place of Voldermort. Draco pulled out a black cloak that was fringed with silver, and clasped it under his chin. He then concentrated very hard, picturing the dark mark in his minds eyes, and disapperated…  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was standing a large, dark room. The only light source was that of a green light, coming from what would be assumed to be the ceiling of the room. The walls and the ceiling seemed to go on forever. In the middle of the green light was a large chair that was made up of many intertwined silver snakes. The seat, back and armrests of the chair were cushioned with green satin. But nothing could compare to the demon that was sitting in the chair. His silver robes seemed to flow out around him as if they were made of liquid silver, white his skin seemed to be made from white porcelain. His red eyes seemed to glow in the darkened room, as his lipless mouth, turned up the corners into a smirk. This was his master, his lord, his king. He was the only thing that he had left in the world that had forsaken him long ago. Draco made his way through the darkness, to the demon, and promptly kneeled before him.  
  
"My Lord…" He mumbled, looking at he floor out of respect.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," hissed Voldermort "my most loyal servant, my son, rise before me."  
  
Draco rose to his feet as commanded, his eyes still on the floor.  
  
"You requested me master." Draco stated.  
  
"Yes I did," He stated thoughtfully "You have been faithful to me for many a year, even before you could talk, you were faithful to me. You have passed my expectations and have been rewarded accordingly. But when you should have been blood thirsty, and revengeful, you weren't at my command. You obeyed me when you should have honored your family, and avenged their deaths, you stayed loyal. So now I will give you what you have wanted for many years, even before your parents untimely demise."  
  
Voldermort clapped his hands and with a waft of green smoke, an unconscious girl appeared, levitated above the ground. She was dressed in Arabian style cloths, all in silver. A silver bra, that fitted her perfectly, showing off the plumpness of her breasts, and it showed her erect nipples, because of the coolness of the room. Her perfectly flat stomach was complemented, with a small snake tattoo, circling her belly button. Down to the skimpy bikini bottom, that hid nothing in the back. Her creamy tan legs flowed down to flawless toes. Two silver snake anklets weighed down her ankles, the anklets had emeralds for eyes. To match the anklets, her wrists were complemented with the same design of a bracelet. Around her neck, were two snakes, joining in the front with a teardrop emerald, that landed just above her cleavage. Her black hair was straight, and ended at the middle of her back. Her eyes were closed, showing the smoky green color that colored the lids. Her lips had been colored with a blood red lipstick. And to finish off her outstanding look, the dark mark had been burned onto the back of her shoulder blade. Draco smirked at seeing the dark mark on her shoulder blade; it meant that the person was a slave to the dark side, never to be set free.  
  
"My Lord, I am most grateful." Draco said, bowing before Voldermort.  
  
"You deserve it, you can do what ever you please with her, and your family name has its honor again." Voldermort hissed.  
  
Bowing one last time to his lord, Draco turned to the unconscious girl,  
  
"Your mine now… Hermione Granger!" And an evil smirk graced his lips, as he apperated, with his new toy at his side.  
  
  
  
  
I hope that you enjoyed this, I'm hoping to get a new chapter up in another week or so, please review this new chapter! 


	4. Awaken

When the Last Light Goes Out  
  
Chapter Four – Awaken  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
A sudden pop, disturbed the quietness of the musky room, as Draco apperated into his private chambers. Floating beside him was the unconscious form of Hermione, her head lulling from side to side as Draco levitated her across the room and into a room that branched off from his. As he directed her body through the door into the spare room that was specifically there for 'slaves', he looked at her, and marvelled and what she had become, her curves, her flawless skin, the way that her chest rose and fell as she breathed, and the way that her black hair framed her pale skin. He was returned to reality, when there was a small sqiuck noise, and he turned around to see a short, greyish, creature, that had large yellow eyes, and large floppy ears.  
  
  
"Me is sorry sirs, me is not know yous was back." The house elf squeaked, while kneeing at Draco's feet.  
  
  
"What the fuck, are you doing in here?" Draco bellowed at the small, frightened creature.  
  
  
"Me is gett'in new misses room ready for hers. Me is s'sorry sirs, me is gonna iron me's ears nows sirs." The house elf replied timidly.  
  
  
"Good, and you are not to do anything for her, she is a slave, something like you, she is not worthy to have something like you serve her. She is nothing but a Mud Blood, a disgrace to the wizerding world, she sullies the reputation of wizards!" Draco yelled at the small elf, accentuating certain words in order to get his point across, "Now get out Sogar, before I kill you!"  
  
  
"Yess's master Maloy sirs." And with a high pitched squeak, the elf was kicked out of the room, as Draco's foot connected with his stomach, the elf fled from the main room, while Draco glared after him.  
  
  
He remembered Hermione when he heard a small moan, the potion that had been used on her by the Dark Lord was beginning to wear off, although it would be at least another hour or two before Hermione was totally in control of herself again, and the side affects of the potion were gone. With a flick of his wand, the levitation spell was ended, and Draco caught her in his arms, and while clutching her to his muscled chest, he walked into her new bedroom. He slowly laid her in the middle of four-poster bed, her pale skin, and green-silver attire complementing the décor of the room. The moss green canopy towered over her small figure, while the silver sheets accentuated her pale creamy skin.  
  
  
Draco pointed his wand at her and whispered "Measuremento" (Measurments). A gold gas shot from his wand, and encased Hermione, rapping around her, then suddenly realising its hold on her, and shooting towards the large oak closet. The doors on the closet rattled, and gold light could be seen throught the cracks where the doors were attached. As the light slowly began to fade, Draco again pointed his wand at Hermione and said the simple spell "Nightablou" (Night Dress). The Cloths that Hermion had been wearing dissolved, and a silver negligee appeared in its place. With a satisfied smirk, Draco leaned down over Hermione's sleeping form, and pulled the silver silk sheets over her body. He regarded her for a minuet and turning around with a satisfied smile, and a dangerous glint in his eye, he left the room.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Her head was pounding; she felt as through she had a hangover. And it didn't help to have a small weight on her chest, wrists, and ankles. She rolled over with a small groan. Her face brushing against something soft, she felt as though she was on a large fluffy cloud.  
  
  
Her eyes opened with a flutter, and as they slowly adjusted to the dimness of the room, she took in her surrounding with disbelief.  
  
  
The green décor, with silver ascents, this only meant one thing, what had happened was not a dream! She looked down at the green negligee, the silver jewellery that adorned her, and she became very afraid.  
  
  
Not caring about anything besides getting out, she leapt off the bed, running to the double doors, and grabbed the handle, it glowed red, and she gave a yelp as it burned her hand.  
  
  
"Open this fucking door! Let me out!" Hermione screamed. "Open the door now, and let me out!!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Draco sat on a large couch in front of a roaring fire, a glass of white wine in his hand. His new toy had been out for hours. He was going to go to bed soon if she didn't wake up.  
  
  
But he suddenly heard a yelp coming from behind the double doors that where Hermione was. There was a moments silence and then a demanding scream shattered the silence.  
  
  
"Open this fucking door! Let me out!" Hermione screamed "Open the door now, and let me out!!"  
  
  
Draco got lazily up off of the couch, setting the wine on the small table in front of the couch. And made his way over to the double doors, where Hermione was still screaming to be let out.  
  
  
Draco muttered the counter charm for the locking charm. He waited a moment to see if the know-it-all realised that the door was now unlocked, but after a minute, he smirked to himself because she was so distressed that she had not realised that the door had been opened.  
  
  
After putting his wand back in his pocket, he turned the knob of the door and pushed it open…  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Hermione realised that the door was opening, and she jumped out of the way just before the door hit her in the face. But she was not prepared to see the man that had opened the door.  
  
  
"Hello Hermione…" Was all that she heard, but she was unwilling to believe that Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway…  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that it took so long to write this… and I hope that you liked it… to all the people that reviewed… don't worry Draco will get his revenge in the next chapter… so until then please review… Thanx 


End file.
